nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Instir
Instir was a nation in NSC world, located on the northern continent. It had 11 regions, and two rivers. NSC 6 The voting was completed, and here is the results: AND THE FIRST PARTICIPATE FROM INSTIR IS: NOX - SZERETEM! IN THE SEMI-FINAL: Instir is the 5th! And in the final, the debuting country, Instir in the 8th place! Tahnk you! NSC 7 So, the entry of Instir to NSC7, Spila is: BONNIE TYLER - TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART! VOTE FOR SHE IN THE FINAL! ( IN HUNGARIAN ) Instir Instir is a mid-power in the Northern Continent. It has 11 administrative regions, one of these is an independent ministate. Instir has two big rivers (Muksti and Priksti), and 3 bigger mountains. History Instir a harmadik neve ennek a területnek. Először B.I.T.C.H., majd Reignland volt. Instir is the third name of this territory. At first, it was B.I.T.C.H., and after it, Instir was Reignland. In the prehistoric era, the territory of Instir was bellyful, waifes evidence it. The Instirian people was very clever, because, they invented more than 1200 objects. The homo sapiens instirin was music-lover. From these 1200 objects 145 was musical instruments. Much of hundred years past, when the Instirian person reared oneself up, and did a bossed country. At the start, they had much of wars, but with good luck, they elected the first king of Instir: King I. Pitron. During his domination, he discussed with the heads of the neighbour countries, and made the definitive shape of Instir. When King I. Pitron died, the civil war got start. The East want Count Zmojak, but the West fighting for Count Ijilon for king. Bloody wars following, but the result of these wars were, the people lost their energy and mood, and then, Instir split 2 part. 24 years after the civil war, Muksti Priksti appeared. He discussed with the enemy. After the deal, Instir recombinated as one country. The Prime Minister was Muksti. During his domination, there was peace. His ars poetica: „The government of the country balanced, when we have no parties. Then, we can hear other peoples opinions.”- Muksti dominated 62 years. Two hundred years past, ministerial teams coming, and goes away. There was government, what lived for 2 days. And then, we acquited with Thunderhammer Petrocelleee. He won the common with his one claim in the Parliament. The folk elected Thunder, because he deleted much of silly taxes. Next, he affiliated ITR (english: Instirian Radio and Televison, instirian: Instiri Rádió és Televízió, spanish: Radio y Televisión Instiriano) to the broadcasters, who host NSC. Instir participated in NSC6. „I consider it is important, because this common loves music. Nsc is a big challenge, and in the right hand, it is a big chance to Instir, because we can show to the World: we can be convergent after wars." Government This country has 11 regions, one of these is a ministate. Regions: * LYMSPER * Bika * Filga * Seans * Nirmih * Furtan * Ukrit * Dakul * Prextii * Muksti-pron * Mustir (-ministate) Capital: Instirion (3 million people) Population: 35 million Money: muksti (IMU – instirian muksti) Domborzat, földrajz Három említésre méltó hegye van: a középmagas Praiko és Mocokvara, és a legnagyobb: Muksti-planen. Praiko: a legendák szerint ez a hegy az őslakók egyik áldozóhegye volt. Itt ajánlották fel vérüket és értékeiket istenüknek. Mocokvara: az egyik uralkodó, Mocok, ide építtette várát, mert attól félt, hogy népe ostromolni akarja a nagy adó miatt. E helyett a nép az elzárkózott Mocok helyett új vezetőt választott. Muksti-planen: Mint neve is mutatja, a hős Mukstiról nevezték el. Instir és valószínűleg az Északi Kontinens legmagasabb hegye. 9869 méteres magasságával még a messzi Spilából is lehet látni tiszta időben. Folyói is a hős Mukstiról lettek elnevezve. Egyik folyója, mely a Muksti-planenből ered a Muksti nevet kapta, míg a másik folyó, mely a tengerből ered, a Priksti nevet kapta. A Muksti Se közelében torkollik az óceánba, míg a Priksti Stuktnál továbbfut Salonaba. Economy Instir has a big mountain-chain, and an alone mountain in North. There live the famous Arcetopologia instiro flower, which is very expensive. Big corn tables laying in South, at territory of Bika. Instirion, the capital is in the big basin, where are much of grape plantation. The ship corporation is DISC (Democratic Instirian Ship Corporation). The big Instirian Airlines is PINA (Principal Instirian National Airlines). Határai Maccha-Bently , Phinechendza Tenger Adamsburg Salona Óceán Andromeda Romeria, Medina Category:Nations Category:Northern continent nations Category:Instir Category:Defunct nations